If I Could Turn Back The Hands Of Time
by PintSizeGenius
Summary: Set six months after Snow Day. Danny and Lindsay are living together and going strong. But is there trouble in paradise? DL, maybe some SMaCked or Pac. 1st and 2nd Chapters edited per popular request. COMPLETE!
1. Loverboy!

**If I Could Turn Back The Hands Of Time…**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything nor do I claim to, I just write for fun. All characters and anything else affiliated with CSI NY belongs to the wonderful Jerry Bruckheimer and CBS.

**Summary:** Set six months after Snow Day. Danny and Lindsay are living together and going strong. But is there trouble in paradise? DL, maybe some SMaCked or Pac.

Unbetaed so all mistakes are mine. R&R but go easy, I'm only 15. Enjoy!

* * *

**1. Lover-boy!**

Danny heads into the locker room after an arduous and draining double shift, just wanting to get home and relax in front of the TV snuggled up with the woman of his dreams. He leans back against the lockers remembering that wonderful night almost six months ago - the feel of her body against his, the taste of her lips, the passion in the air as they showed their love for each other - thinking of how lucky he is to finally have her as his own after waiting so long.

After a minute or so, he snaps out of his daydream. He opens his locker and takes out his clean sky blue shirt, which he knows she loves. He is halfway through changing, when Lindsay waltzes into the locker room. She sees him topless and smiles.

"Speak of the devil," Danny says to himself, oblivious to the fact that Lindsay can hear him.

"Thinking about me again, Messer?" Lindsay says cheekily.

"You wish, Montana," he replies turning to face her, showing off his stunning toned chest and abdomen. She sucks in a breath; even though she has seen him naked many times, it never ceases to excite her.

"Like what you see, Montana?" asks Danny, flashing his famous Messer grin. Lindsay smirks. They share a short kiss. Danny tries to pull away, but Lindsay pulls him back by his dog tags. She whispers in his ear, mimicking his earlier words.

"You wish, Messer." He laughs and gives her another kiss. Lindsay pulls away and opens her locker, which is next to Danny's.

"Oh, Flack asked me to remind you; you promised you'd go to the bar with him and the guys tonight," she says.

"Oh man, I forgot, thanks," Danny says unenthusiastically. "I'm so tired. I just wanna go home and relax with you." He looks towards Lindsay, giving her his best puppy dog eyes.

"I know, baby," she replies, turning to face him. She rubs her hand over his jaw line, his light stubble tickling her palm. His breath hitches in his throat from the delicate touch. "But, you really should go. You haven't been out with them for weeks."

"I see them everyday, Linds," Danny whines. "I never get to spend any time alone with you."

"I know, but you need some guy time. Can't have you going all feminine on me, can we?" Lindsay jokes. Danny laughs and moves closer to Lindsay, placing his hands on her hips. She instinctively wraps her arms around his neck, gently playing with tuft of hair at the nape of his neck. He leans in so his mouth is close to her ear, his breath tickling her neck, sending shivers down her spine. He whispers in her ear in a low husky voice,

"Let me take you home and I'll show you how feminine I am." His seductive words make her melt. He leans in to kiss her, when Flack walks in.

"Ready to go, Danny-o?" Flack asks. He sees Danny and Lindsay and smirks. "Oh, am I interrupting something?" Danny and Lindsay pull apart as fast as lightning, their faces rapidly turning crimson.

"No." They reply simultaneously. Flack laughs. He heads over to his locker, watching as Lindsay and Danny uncomfortably gather their stuff looking anywhere but at each other or at him. He grabs his stuff and slams his locker shut, making them jump.

"I'll meet you outside, lover-boy," he says chuckling. He waves then heads out to the parking lot. Once he disappears, Danny and Lindsay relax. Danny turns to Lindsay, giving her a pleading look.

"You know that look doesn't work on me, Messer," she says. "You're going, whether you like it or not. Besides, our apartment needs a serious spring clean." Danny smiles at the mention of "our apartment." He shuts his locker and shrugs on his coat.

"I'll be home by 11, ok?" Danny says, sighing. Danny leans in to give Lindsay a goodbye kiss, which quickly grows passionate. Danny reluctantly pulls away when he hears his phone beeping, signalling that he has a text message. He opens his phone and reads the message - "Leggo of Lindsay, lover-boy! We're waiting!" Lindsay reads the text message, and laughs. Danny groans, which causes Lindsay to laugh harder.

"Well, I'm glad **you're** finding this funny!" he says.

"Just get out of here before he comes in and drags you out," Lindsay replies, still laughing. Danny kisses her once more then heads out of the locker room to catch up with Flack. Lindsay sighs, and then heads back to the lab.

* * *


	2. Jumping to Conclusions

**2. Jumping To Conclusions**

Danny arrives at his apartment a little after midnight after a long, exhausting night out with Flack and the guys. He opens the door cautiously, in case Lindsay's asleep, and heads inside. He shrugs off his coat and chucks his keys onto the little side table in the hallway.

"Sorry I'm late, Montana, I was…" He trails off when he notices Lindsay standing in the hallway, arms crossed over her chest, two suitcases on the floor beside her feet. Her eyes were filled with anger and hurt. The tension in the air was so thick you could almost taste it.

"What's going on?" he asks, his voice dripping with concern. Lindsay steps towards him with a dangerous look in her eyes. Danny is spooked and steps backwards until he feels the cold doorknob hit his back, sending a jolt of pain through his spine. Lindsay keeps moving until she is face to face with him. She stands on her tiptoes so she is looking him directly in the eye and speaks in a menacing tone, punctuating each word with an aggressive poke to his chest.

"Don't play dumb with me, Messer, you know exactly what's going on!" She searches his eyes for signs of guilt, remorse, but finds fear and confusion. This makes her furious. "I saw you tonight at the bar, you bastard, with that blonde bitch… all over you," she falters as she remembers the hurt and sorrow she felt at that moment. Fear flashes over Danny eyes as he immediately realizes what's transpired.

"Linds, it's not what you think. This is just one big misunderstanding…" He reaches out to touch her face, but she grabs his hand roughly and throws it down to his side.

"That the best you can do, Messer?!" she snarls, "And here I thought you were smarter than that!"

"Just let me explain… she came onto me…" Danny desperately tries to explain.

"And you just couldn't resist, could you?!" Lindsay bites back. "I should've known. Once a player, always a player." She turns and walks away, hiding the tears threatening to fall.

"It wasn't like that, Linds." Danny lets out an exasperated sigh. This was not how he wanted to spend his evening. He had fought so hard to get Lindsay, he wasn't going to let a stupid misconception ruin it. "Baby, please…" he pleads, but stops when he sees her shaking and hears her quiet sobs. His heart breaks at the sound of each heart-wrenching sob and he feels his eyes well up too, but refuses to break down. His arms ache to hold her, to feel safe and complete with her in his arms.

"I thought you loved me, Danny." Lindsay says in a voice barely above a whisper. Danny approaches her and stands behind her. He wraps his arms around her waist from behind. Lindsay relaxes in his embrace and leans into him, hearing his steady heartbeat tapping out a calming rhythm on her back, temporarily forgetting her anger towards him, lost in his scent and loving embrace, letting his shirt absorb her pain. She closes her eyes in drifts into a reverie.

"I do love you, Lindsay," he whispers into her ear, his breath caressing her cheek, sending jolts of electricity through her body, and making her knees weak. "I love you more than life itself. I can't lose you, Lindsay. A life without love is worthless." He cautiously leans down and places a gentle kiss to her temple. She subconsciously turns in his arms, capturing his lips in an urgent kiss, the need to feel his lips on hers evident. He pulls her close him, placing his hands on the small of her back, as her arms snake around his neck, deepening the kiss. His tongue runs along her bottom lip asking for permission to enter, which is instantly granted. Their tongues swirl and dance to imaginary music. He breaks the kiss briefly, allowing some much needed air to flow into his lungs before attaching his lips to her neck, placing gentle, tickling kisses down her neck and nuzzling into her shoulder. A weak moan escapes Lindsay's lips as Danny continues his tease. Danny knows that it is wrong to take advantage of her when she's in this state, but his body has other ideas. His hand automatically reaches under the hem of her blouse to reach the clasp of her bra. At that moment, Lindsay realises what is happening snaps out of her trance, silently chiding herself for letting her emotions get the better of her. She pushes away from him, but instantly misses the close contact. _Get a hold of yourself, Lindsay, _she thinks to herself.

"Please, baby girl, don't do this!" Danny begs. Lindsay turns towards him, mascara staining her rosy-red cheeks, her eyes puffy and inflamed. But, in Danny's eyes, still looking like an angel from heaven.

"I trusted you, Danny. I let you in. You know how hard it was to open my heart to you, and you betrayed me. You broke my heart, Danny and there's no going back now." Tears were now cascading down her face again, her voice straining and choking back sobs. "Good-bye, Danny." She picks up her suitcases and heads towards the door, but Danny blocks her path.

"Just let me go, Danny," she whispers. "It's too late." She looks into his blue eyes pleading him to let go. He releases his grip on her shoulders. She moves round him and heads out the door. She turns to him. "I'm sorry, Danny." She heads down the hallway, slowly disappearing from sight. Danny slams the door in anger. He turns to the wall where, hung, a picture of him and Lindsay at Central Park Zoo on their one month anniversary. He punches the picture sending shards of glass everywhere. The picture falls to the ground with a thud. His hand is bleeding rather profusely, but he doesn't care. He slides down to the floor, his head in his hands, as sobs rack through his body. His haunting sobs could be heard on the street outside, like some monster was ripping out his soul. He picks up the picture and brushes his hand over Lindsay's smiling face. _What have I done?_

* * *


	3. Through Her Eyes

**A/N: I'm soooo sorry for the long wait. Had a major case of writer's block, and tons of homework. Thanks so much for your patience. This chapter's short, but hopefully, the next chapter will be longer. **

**The flashback is in italics. **

**So, without further ado, this is the third chapter...**

* * *

**Chapter 3. Through Her Eyes… **

A persistent knocking rouses Stella Bonesera from a peaceful slumber. Glancing over at the clock, she squints to read the fuzzy digital numbers, which say 12:45am. She groans, wondering who would disturb her at this time. Reluctantly, she gets up, grabbing her gun from under her pillow, just in case, and looks through the peephole and sees a teary-eyed Lindsay. She breathes a sigh of relief and puts her gun away. She opens the door and guides her inside. They sit together on the couch; Stella's arm comfortingly round Lindsay's shoulders. "What's up, kiddo?" Stella asks. Lindsay looks up and sees concern in the older woman's eyes. She takes a deep breath and proceeds to tell Stella the whole story…

_Lindsay had just finished her last case report. She closes the file, shuts down her computer, grabs her coat from it's place on the back of her chair and heads out, waving to her colleagues on the way. She shivers as the harsh winter breeze hits her. Wrapping her coat tighter around herself, she heads in the direction of the subway. The hustle and bustle of the New York streets sends a comforting feeling through her. As she continues down towards the station, pushing her way through the crowd, she sees the familiar neon sign of Sullivan's, the team's favourite bar. She stops and looks through the window into the dark, smoke-filled room and makes out two male figures playing pool on the main table. Looking closer, she identifies them as Danny and Flack, and glancing to the nearby booths she sees the other lads chugging down beers, engaged in casual conversation. Lindsay is just about to turn away, when she sees a tall, model-like blonde girl who looked no older than 20 head over to Danny and Flack. Lindsay feels a pang of jealousy run through her, but this quickly fades when the girl walks up to Flack. Lindsay chastising herself for jumping to conclusions turns away from the window and is about to walk away, when something catches her eye. The blonde bimbo had apparently taken the hint that Flack wasn't interested, and moved on to Danny, who, to Lindsay's disgust, seemed a lot more interested. Lindsay wants to move away, but her legs are frozen in place, her eyes fixated on Danny. The blonde moves closer to him and whispers something in his ear, gently nibbling on his earlobe. He takes the blonde's hand and leads her through the bar and out the back exit to the alley behind. Lindsay finally finds the strength to tear herself from the scene in front of her and runs down the street, blinded by tears. The clouds break and rain starts to pour down soaking her fragile frame, but she doesn't notice. Finally, she reaches the subway station. She purchases her ticket and heads down to the platform. She sits down on one of the benches, and tries to keep her emotions in check. She sits staring at the empty tracks, the scene replaying endlessly in her head, asking herself the same question, "Why? Why me?" The train arrives and she boards, taking a seat next to the window. She looks out blankly at the tracks rushing by as the shuttle tears through the underground. Soon, she arrives home. She opens the door and steps inside. A new wave of tears rushes down her face, as she looks at the pictures of her and Danny on the wall, remembering how happy she was. But soon, another emotion takes over her body – anger. She's angry with him for doing this to her, for betraying her, but she's angrier with herself for letting herself fall for him. She storms into the bedroom and flings open the cupboards, collecting her stuff in a frenzy and stuffing it into suitcases. Soon, she had packed everything and was about to leave, when she hears the key turning in the lock…_

Lindsay clings to Stella as a torrent of tears rush from her eyes, making her unable to continue her story. Stella envelops her in a hug, rocking her back and forth to calm her. "It's ok, kiddo. Let it out," she soothes. As Lindsay cries, Stella is holding back her anger. "How could Danny do this to her?" she asks herself. "Just you wait 'til I get my hands on him! He's gonna regret the day he messed with my best friend." She hears that Lindsay's sobs have subsided and glances down to see she's fallen asleep. Easing herself out of her grasp, Stella stands. She lays Lindsay down on the couch and leaves her to sleep peacefully. Stella heads into her bedroom and calls Danny. After 5 rings, it goes straight to voicemail. "Daniel Anthony Messer, you've some explaining to do!" Stella says at such a volume as to show her anger, but not loud enough to wake Lindsay. "You had better have a good reason for doing what you did, or I swear to God, I am gonna kill you! And you know better than to mess with me!" She angrily hangs up the phone and gets ready for bed, checking on Lindsay before turning in for the night, determined to teach Danny a lesson.

* * *

**A/N: So, what did you think? Please review, it feeds my muse. Thanks, PSG xxx**


	4. Temptation and Regret

Here's the next chapter. This reveals what really happened that night in the bar. Please don't kill me!

Flashback is in italics.

I have the next chapter planned out, so it should be up soon. I'm hoping to finish this before Wednesday, when I go back to school, so there will only be two chapters after this one.

Anywayz, on with the chapter...

* * *

**4. Temptation and Regret**

The next day, Stella gets off the crowded elevator on the second floor and starts walking the corridors in search of Danny. She's too engrossed in looking for him to notice Mac heading towards her. She ploughs right into him, knocking them both to the ground. "Oh God, I'm sorry Mac." Stella apologizes.

"That's ok, Stell. Watch where you're going next time." She takes his outstretched hand to pull herself up, trying to ignore the jolt of electricity running through her from his touch. She picks up the case file he dropped and hands it to him. He's about to turn away, when Stella speaks. "Mac, you seen Danny?"

"Yeah, he's at the precinct helping Flack interrogate Lymph." Mac says, then walks off. "Thanks." Stella says to his retreating form as he walks back into his office. Stella looks around and sees a few lab techs who had abandoned their work to watch the incident. "Back to work," Stella says then walks back to the elevators.

Stella arrives at the precinct fifteen minutes later. She storms into the crowded entrance and sees Danny walking out of the viewing room towards her. "Hey, Stell. If you're here to interrogate Lymph, you're too late, he confessed." Danny says, even though he knows precisely why she's here. "You know why I'm here, Danny. C'mon." Stella says, echoing his thoughts. She grabs him by the ear and drags him a nearby empty interrogation room. She pushes him down into a chair then takes a seat opposite him.

"I…er… got your message last night," Danny falters. "Cut the crap, Messer. How could you do that to her?! I thought you loved her!" Stella snaps, leaning over the table to look at him. At that moment, Danny realised what it's like to be interrogated, and he almost felt sorry for the criminals Stella interrogates… almost. "Just… let me explain. Please, Stell. Just hear me out." Danny pleads. Stella leans back and nods, giving him the cue to start. Danny scrubs his hands over his face, then explains what really happened that fateful night…

_"Just get out of here before he comes in and drags you out," Lindsay says, laughing. Danny kisses her then heads out of the locker room to catch up with Flack. He meets him and the other guys outside the lab and they all walk the short distance to their favourite bar, Sullivan's. Once they arrive, the other lads find a booth, whilst Danny and Flack order the first round. "Four beers and a coke, please." Flack says to the bartender, who quickly scurries off to get the drinks. "Flack, no-one's on call tonight." Danny says, confused. "Yeah, but someone's gotta stay sober to make sure you lot get home in one piece." Flack says. They both laugh and take the drinks to the booth where Hawkes, Adam and Pino were sitting. Once everyone had their drinks, Danny and Flack set up the pool table. "So, you and Lindsay?" Flack says, taking his first shot.. "I think she's the one, Flack. I've never felt this way about a girl before." Danny says, watching as Flack pots his second ball. "I'm happy for ya, man. Just treat her right, ok?" "I will. I'd never do anything to hurt her." Danny says, as he lines up his shot._

_An hour later, and Danny and Flack were on the third game, and Danny and the lads were on the fourth beer, and were pretty drunk because of it. Flack had been drinking coke and water all night, so was sober. Just as Danny lines up his shot, he sees a familiar girl walking towards him. "Uh oh." Danny mutters under his breath. Flack turns and comes face to face with Danny's ex-girlfriend, Cindy. "What do you want?" Flack says icily. "Look who got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," Cindy replies. She pushes past Flack to Danny. "Hey Danny-o." Cindy says, leaning closer to him. Danny gulps as he breathes in her strong scent. He can feel his resolve slipping; an effect of the alcohol. "Wanna go have some fun?" Cindy whispers in his ear, nibbling on his earlobe. "Get a hold of yourself, Danny," he thinks to himself. He tries to resist, but Cindy continues her tease. He runs his hand down her arm, grasps her hand and leads her through the bar, ignoring Flack's warning gaze. He takes Cindy to the alley behind the bar. Before he can even think, Cindy pushes him against the wall, kissing him roughly. Danny feels the last of his control slip away, and he kisses her back. He hears her moan, and all he can think about is his kiss with Lindsay earlier that night. How this couldn't compare to how he felt at that moment. He feels Cindy's hand running down his chest to the belt of his pants. Danny pulls away. "What's wrong, baby?" Cindy asks, leaning in to kiss him again, but he pushes her away. "This is a mistake, Cindy. I'm drunk, I'm not thinking straight. I love Lindsay, and there's nothing you can do to change that." Danny says, and pushes past her, and heads back into the bar. He hears Cindy shouting insults to him, but he ignores her. He says goodbye to Flack and the other lads and exits the bar, jumping into the nearest cab. As the cab whizzes through the night traffic, Danny thinks back to what he's just done, guilt and regret flooding through him. He feels tears burning the back of his eyes. "What have I done?" he thinks to himself. Half an hour later, the cab pulls up outside his apartment building. He pays the driver and heads into the building. He runs for the elevator, which some kind lady held open for him. He thanks her, then goes to stand at the back, trying to calm himself, and figure out how to face Lindsay. The elevator pings on his floor and he gets out and walks to his door. He lets out a long sigh, before turning the key in the lock…_

"How could I be so stupid!" Danny stands and slams his injured hand on the wall in frustration, but quickly regrets it as a sharp pain shoots through his arm. "What happened to your hand?" Stella asks. Danny looks up, tears in his eyes.  
"After Lindsay left, I was angry… not with her… with myself. I punched a picture frame and cut myself on the glass." He replies. "You gotta help me get her back, Stell. I miss her so much and it hasn't even been one day. I didn't sleep at all last night. It didn't feel right. Not having her beside me. I can't live without her, Stell. I need her, please…" His rests his forehead against the wall as he cries. Stella goes over to him, and pulls him into a hug. "I will, I promise," she vows.

* * *

Reviews make me update faster... :D 


	5. A Woman On A Mission

Here's chapter five. This chapter, and definitely the next chapter might be a bit OOC for Danny, but, hey, it's fanfiction! lol! Hope you like this. The next chapter will be up soon, hopefully.

One more thing, the character's thoughts are in italics.

Ok, enough talk, on with the chapter...

**

* * *

****5. A Woman On A Mission**

Stella knocks Mac's office door, the sound reverberating through the glass walls. "Hey, Stell. Is everything ok?" Mac asks, concerned.

"Yeah, well… no. I don't know whether you've heard but Danny and Lindsay had a fight and I want to help get them back together."

"What did Danny do this time?" Mac asks, sighing.

"Why do you always assume it's his fault?" Stella retorts, a little annoyed at Mac's supposition. Mac just gives her a "isn't it always?" look. "Ok," Stella says, defeated. "Maybe it is, but that's beside the point. Look, I just really need your help."

"Ok, what do you need me to do?" Mac asks. Stella tells Mac her plan.

"You really think that'll work?" Mac asks.

"It has to, for their sake. You should see them, Mac. Danny practically broke down when he told me what happened. I've never seen him like that, Mac. And Lindsay's no better." Stella says, her concern for her friends evident. "So, will you do it?" Stella asks.

"Of course, Stell. Anything to help. I hate to see them upset." Stella smirks. "Well, I don't want it affecting their work," Mac covers. Stella just smiles.

"Thanks, Mac, I owe you. You won't regret it, I promise." Stella gives him a quick peck on the cheek, and leaves before Mac can see her blushing. Mac watches her leave, his hand involuntarily moving up to touch the place Stella had just kissed, a smile playing on his lips. He shakes himself out of those thoughts and gets back to work.

_Phase One Complete._

* * *

Stella heads into the break-room, and finds Lindsay sitting at the table staring vacantly into her coffee, tears staining her cheeks. "A penny for your thoughts?" Stella enquires. 

"Huh?" Lindsay looks up and sees Stella. "Oh, sorry Stell," she says softly, wiping the tears from her face. Stella fixes herself a cup of coffee and joins Lindsay at the table.

"No worries, kiddo. Hey, why don't we go out tomorrow night? Just the two of us. Help get your mind off you know who?"

"Sure, anything to get him outta my head. Why is he so hard to forget?" Lindsay says, frustrated.

"Yeah, he tends to have that effect on people."

"Well, I better get back to work. Thanks, Stell." Lindsay says, whilst pouring her un-drunken down the sink.

"Don't mention it, I'm glad to help." Stella says, trying to hide the smug smile that's playing on her lips. Lindsay says goodbye to Stella and heads back to the lab.

_Phase Two Complete. Now for the hardest part._

* * *

That night, Stella climbs the final few steps to the 7th floor and walks the long corridor to apartment 25a. She knocks on the door; the sound echoing through the deserted hallway, and anxiously waits. She hears shuffling on the other side of the door and the sound of bolts being unlocked. The door swings free and she sees Danny standing there clad in a NYPD t-shirt and boxers, a half-empty beer bottle in his hand. 

"Stell, what'ya doing here?" Danny asks as he steps aside to allow her access into his apartment. 4 empty beer bottles and an empty pizza box littered the coffee table, the Yankees game playing on the TV. Stella manoeuvres round the dirty laundry left on the floor and takes a seat on the couch.

"You wanna a drink?" Danny asks, heading into the kitchen.

"I'm fine, thanks." Danny comes back into the living room and takes a seat next to Stella.

"So, why are you here, Stell?" Danny asks.

"I'm here to help you get your girl back." Danny takes a swig of his beer.

"I don't think she'll ever come back to me after what I did." Danny says dejectedly, downing the rest of his beer and reaching for another.

"I think you've had enough," Stella says, firmly, moving the beer out of his reach. "Danny, Lindsay loves you…"

"She did." Danny interrupts.

"She still does! Danny, she's miserable without you. She just needs to be able to trust you again." Danny just shrugs and leans back on the couch. "Now," Stella says, "I hear you have a pretty decent singing voice."

"Sure, if you like listening to strangled cats." Danny says, sarcastically.

"Now you know that's not true."

"How do you know if I can sing or not?"

"I kinda overheard you in the lab showers once." Stella says, sheepishly.

"You heard me!?" Danny says, a little embarrassed.

"Yes. And I know that nothing impresses a woman more than when a guys sings a song for her."

"Oh no, I know where you're going with this," Danny says, getting up off the couch. "No way, Stell. No way!"

"C'mon Danny. Do you want Linds back, or not?"

Yeah, of course I do, but…"

"No buts. You're singing at Cosy's tomorrow night. Mac's already put you on the guest list."

"Lindsay will never agree to come," Danny says, trying to get out of doing this.

"That's already sorted."

Fine, let's say I agree to this. What am I going to sing?" Danny asks.

"Leave that to me. Just be there at 6 o clock sharp. Trust me on this one, Danny."

"Ok, ok, I'll be there."

"Good. Now, get some rest, you'll need it." Stella says, getting up and walking to the door, Danny following behind.

"Stell?" Danny asks. Stella turns to face him. "Thanks. I owe ya."

"Don't mention it. I hate to see my friends like this."

"I just hope this works." Stella just smiles. Danny watches her leave, and then closes the door and heads back to the couch.

_What have I got myself into?_

* * *

Reviews make me update faster. The next chapter will be the last. It's been fun writing this, I hope you have enjoyed it! xxx 


	6. Forgive and Forget

AN: Okay, here's the last chapter. I hope you like the ending! I've really enjoyed writing this, and i hope you've enjoyed reading it too!

**

* * *

**

**6. Forgive and Forget**

Stella knocks on Lindsay's office door, alerting the young CSI to her presence. "Hey kiddo, you ready to go?" Stella asks.

"Yeah, just let me put this away." Lindsay closes the report she was working on, grabs her coat and joins Stella. "So, where are we going?" Lindsay asks, as they exit the crime lab.

"You'll see." Stella hails a cab. "Cosy's Jazz Bar, please," Stella tells the cab driver, who zooms off into the rush hour traffic.

"Oh no. We can't go there, Stell." Lindsay says.

"Why not?" Stella asks, a little confused.

"I… I took Danny there once… to see Mac play." Lindsay says, her voice cracking.

"I know." Stella says. Lindsay looks at her. "Mac told me," Stella clarifies. "Well, Mac says there's a special guest performing today. Someone I think you'll like." Stella says, suppressing a smile. Lindsay just nods, lost in her own thoughts. Soon, they arrive. Stella pays the driver and they walk up to the bar.

* * *

Backstage, Danny is pacing, trying to calm his nerves. Mac sees him, and heads over. "Danny, you've gotta stop pacing," he says. "You'll burn a hole in the floor."

"Sorry, Mac. I'm just nervous. Stella didn't tell me it would be this busy. I can't sing in front of all those people, Mac."

"Not like you to have stage fright, Messer." Stella says.

"Hey Stell. Is Lindsay here?" Danny asks.

"Take a look for yourself." Danny looks out and sees Lindsay sitting at a table near the back.

"I can't do this. I can't do this, Stell." Danny says, pacing again. Stella puts both her hands on his shoulder, stopping him in his tracks.

"Yes you can. Forget about everyone here. Just look at Lindsay. Sing to her, Danny. Just sing from the heart." Stella gives him a comforting hug then goes to join Lindsay.

"You ready?" Mac asks Danny, a few minutes later.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Mac goes onto the stage. "Okay, everyone," he announces. Everyone stops talking to listen to Mac. "Thank-you for coming. We have a special guest here tonight. He's a friend of mine from the Crime Lab. So, put your hands together for Danny Messer." Lindsay almost chokes on her drink as Danny walks onto the stage. She looks at Stella, who just shrugs.

"Hey everyone. I'm Danny and I'm here to sing a song for a very special woman, who I love more than anything else in the world. I made a mistake, and I hope she can find it in her heart to forgive me. This is for you, Linds." Danny says, staring right into Lindsay's eyes. He adjusts the microphone and starts to sing:

_Is it really over?_

_Between us two?_

_Then why don't you love me?_

_The way that I still love you._

_So many mistakes made,_

_In so little time._

_Girl I'm so regretful,_

_I must have been out of my mind._

"I never knew he could sing!" Lindsay says, tears coming to her eyes. Danny continues to sing, never taking his eyes off Lindsay.

_I don't wanna live another day,_

_Without you by my side._

_I don't wanna run anymore,_

_Running out of places to hide._

_Ever since you went away,_

_Slowly I've seen,_

_That I should'a got_

_Down on my knees,_

_And begged you to stay with me._

Danny steps off the stage and walks over to Lindsay's table. He kneels in front of her, and takes her hand in his, gently caressing the top with this thumb.

_And what I'm feeling for you,_

_Never could I try to hide._

_The fact that I adore you,_

_Always seems to come outside._

_You were my heartbeat,_

_The reason I breathe._

_Please baby forgive me,_

_While I'm down on my knees._

Danny reaches up and wipes away the tears, which are slowly falling down Lindsay's face, with his thumb, his hand cupping her cheek. She leans into his touch. Danny gives a kiss on the hand, then heads back onto the stage.

_I don't wanna live another day,_

_Without you by my side._

_I don't wanna run anymore,_

_Running out of places to hide._

_Ever since you went away,_

_Slowly I've seen,_

_That I should'a got_

_Down on my knees,_

_And begged you to stay with me._

_I should'a got down on my knees  
And begged you to stay with me_

_I don't wanna see  
I don't wanna throw  
I can't see the night  
You're my heart and soul..._

Danny finishes his song. The crowd cheers and applauds, the sound filling the tiny room. Mac comes onto the stage, and signals to the audience to quieten down. "Ladies and gentlemen, we will have a short break, then we'll resume our normal programme. Let's hear it one more time for Danny Messer!" Danny takes a bow then walks off the stage and over to Lindsay.

"I never knew you could sing like that!" Lindsay says, shocked. Danny just shrugs. He takes her hand.

"I'm sorry, Linds. I never meant to hurt you. Can you ever forgive me?" Lindsay just nods, and Danny envelops her in a hug, holding her close, placing gentle kisses on her forehead. "I love you, Danny." Lindsay says, through her tears.

"I love you too, Montana." Danny says, leaning down to capture her lips in a kiss. They break away when the need for oxygen becomes overpowering. Danny whispers something in her ear. Lindsay nods and they leave the bar.

"Looks like everything worked out alright," Stella says, watching them leave. Mac nods, then leaves to go get ready for his set.

Danny hails a cab, and they both climb in. Danny gives the driver their address and he pulls out into the late night traffic. Danny pulls Lindsay closer, his arms round her shoulders, her head on his chest. He places gentle kisses on her head. "I missed you, baby," he says. Lindsay snuggles closer.

"I missed you too, Cowboy," she replies, sleepily. Soon, they pull up outside their apartment building. Danny looks down to see Lindsay has fallen asleep. He picks her up bridal-style, pays the cab driver, and carries her into the building. He heads to the elevator and darts in just as the doors close. The doors open a minute later and he carries her down the long corridor to their apartment. He has trouble opening the door with Lindsay in his arms, but he manages. He dumps his keys on the table, and carries her into the bedroom. He places her gently on the bed and removes her jacket and shoes. He strips down to his boxers before slipping into bed with her. She immediately moves close to him, her head on his chest. He wraps his arms protectively round her. "Sweet dreams, Montana." They fall into a peaceful slumber, happy to be in each other's arms again.

* * *

See you had nothing to worry about! I'm sucker for fluffy/happy endings! Hope you enjoyed it! xxx


End file.
